


Sympathy for the Devil

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, MadamSpellman playing family, Marie is jealous, Post Part 3, With Lilith’s baby
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: — Каково это? — спрашивает Зельда, хмурясь и делая глубокую затяжку. — Носить в себе жизнь. Я знала эти ощущения, но все закончилось слишком печально, чтобы у меня остались хоть сколько-то хорошие воспоминания.— Это странно, — наконец произносит Лилит. — Я... Наверно я даже уже люблю то существо, что ещё не родилось. Если предположить, что я все ещё способна на такие чувства.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

***

Скука.

Её одолевала скука. 

Появление новых преподавателей в академии снизило нагрузку, которую Зельда взвалила на свои плечи — руководство академией и обучение студентов практически всем предметам. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Несколько новых колдунов и пара ведьм, которые стали преподавать сакральную геометрию, зельеварение и прочие дисциплины, справлялись слишком хорошо. Мамбо Мари также предложили место в академии. На своих занятиях, необязательных для посещения, она делилась знаниями о магии вуду, духах лоа, учила делать гри-гри и демонстрировала ритуальные танцы. К удивлению Зельды, которая всё ещё довольно скептически относилась к подобным практикам, её занятия пользовались успехом. Сама же Зельда была не против познакомиться с новой магией, но держалась подальше от непосредственных практик. Магия вернулась в их ковен, а сама Зельда чувствовала себя сильнее, чем раньше. Временное затишье, уж наверняка перед бурей, оставляло Зельде много свободного времени, чтобы размышлять о реформировании Церкви Ночи, думать о Лилит, от которой не было никаких вестей после появления на свет ребёнка — отродья падшего ангела и демоницы. Такое существо уж наверняка доставляло проблем больше, чем обычный земной ребёнок. 

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, занимаясь бумажной работой, Зельда то и дело бросает взгляд на появившуюся в её кабинете картину — прямой портал в преисподнюю. Заняв трон окончательно, без Сабрины или же Люцифера под боком, Лилит являлась ей лишь дважды. Первый — спустя пару ночей, убедившись, что её власть непоколебима. 

— Я принесла вам подарок. — Её голос раздаётся из-за спины, заставляя Зельду вздрогнуть и повернуться к ней. — Хоть вы и не очень верили в меня, я благодарна за помощь. 

— И что это? — Зельда слегка хмурится, рассматривая картину в её руках. Адские пейзажи в красных тонах завораживают, хоть и пугают. 

— Портал. Прямая связь со мной. Вы не должны ждать, когда я услышу ваши молитвы и явлюсь к вам. Экскурсию я проведу позже, а это портал сразу во дворец, в тронный зал. 

— Хотите, чтобы теперь я стала незваным гостем, что является посреди ночи, вместо вас? — улыбается Зельда, наконец огибая стол и подходя чуть ближе. 

— Как бы я ни сопротивлялась, думаю, у меня будут дела, из-за которых я могу забыть о вас, мисс Спеллман. — Рука Лилит невольно скользит к животу, но она одеёргивает себя, тряхнув головой. — Что ж. Тогда я повешу её здесь. 

Лилит поворачивается к стене и меняет одну из картин, оставшихся ещё после директорства Фаустуса, на изображение ада. 

— Каково это? — спрашивает Зельда, хмурясь и делая глубокую затяжку. — Носить в себе жизнь. Я знала эти ощущения, но всё закончилось слишком печально, чтобы у меня остались хоть сколько-то хорошие воспоминания. 

Лилит медлит, ровняет картину, пытаясь повесить её идеально, а затем, тяжело выдохнув, поворачивается к Спеллман, не отрывающей от неё взгляда. 

— Вы ведь знаете, что это было стратегическое решение, а не эмоциональное? — Она произносит это настолько холодно, насколько позволяет печальный взгляд Зельды. 

— И тем не менее, это был первый выбор. И сейчас, когда всё иначе, ваше положение не изменилось. Уж не знаю, что или кто так влияет, но вы стали значительно человечнее с нашей первой встречи, моя королева. 

Лилит усмехается столь неуместному в этом разговоре обращению. 

— Вероятно, виновата ваша глупая семейка со всеми этими моральными принципами и ценностями. 

— Не бойтесь, я никому не скажу. 

Лилит кивает с лёгкой усмешкой, показывая, что не принимает всерьёз слова Зельды, и подходит ближе, присаживаясь рядом на стол, небрежным движением отодвигая документы. Она ловит недовольный взгляд Зельды и слегка улыбается. Всё, чему она может радоваться сейчас, так это лишь тому, что беременность ещё не сказывается на её внешнем виде. Прошло уже десять недель, и Лилит понятия не имеет, сколько времени это займёт в её случае.

— Это странно, — наконец произносит она, отвечая на вопрос, который всё ещё висит в воздухе. — Я не очень эмоциональна, но что-то заставляет меня чувствовать тепло в отношении… этого. Я… Наверное, я даже уже люблю то существо, что ещё не родилось. Если предположить, что я всё ещё способна на такие чувства. 

В уголках глаз Зельды застывают слёзы, и она тут же отводит взгляд, не позволяя себе демонстрировать слабость перед Лилит. Лилит, которая призналась в любви к нерождённому ребёнку. А эта женщина определённо должна считать любовь слабостью. Она накрывает руку Зельды, лежащую на столе, своей буквально на пару мгновений. Спеллман вздрагивает, но не отдёргивает руку, позволяя адскому теплу переходить с пальцев Лилит на её. 

— Я в порядке, — тихо произносит Зельда, вытирая свободной рукой глаза и всё же освобождаясь от жаркого прикосновения. Она поворачивается к Лилит уже со спокойным лицом, будто пытаясь подтвердить свои слова. 

— Я не думаю… — начинает было Лилит, но резко прерывается и хмурится. Её взгляд устремлён в пустоту кабинета, будто она пытается увидеть то, что неподвластно человеческому взору. 

— Что такое? Вы в порядке? — Спеллман отстраняется от стола и поворачивается к Лилит, появляясь перед её отсутствующим взором. 

— Я не… мне кажется… Наверное, это ребёнок пинается, — невнятно бормочет Лилит, наконец переводя взгляд на зелёные глаза напротив. 

— Могу я? 

Лилит кивает, всё ещё заворожённая происходящим и новыми ощущениями. Зельда подходит ближе, почти вплотную, и протягивает руку к животу Лилит. Её движения скованные, а кроме обычной неловкости, отпечаток накладывают обстоятельства. Спеллман слишком давно хотела ребёнка, но после неудачной попытки — выкидыша — охватившее её горе не отступало слишком долго, чтобы она решилась на вторую попытку. Её вторым шансом стала Сабрина, которую она приютила после смерти младшего брата. И благодаря этому ребёнку она иногда даже не сожалела, что Эдварда постигла такая участь. Наверное, это не то, что должны чувствовать сёстры, потерявшие братьев. А сейчас… сейчас это всё ещё не она, а демоница, которая приняла это решение вынуждено, хоть это и не значило, что она этого не хотела. В глубине души, там, куда никогда не сможет пробраться Зельда или кто-то ещё. 

Спеллман кладёт руку на живот Лилит, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, на том, как через пальцы чувствуется биение ещё одной жизни. Она закрывает глаза, размеренно выдыхая сдавливающий лёгкие воздух, но в момент, когда внутри Лилит ребёнок пинается, её глаза распахиваются, встречаясь с яркими голубыми, в которых недоумение смешивается с восторгом. Злость и ревность проходят, когда маленькое существо вновь шевелится, упираясь ножками в живот там, где лежит ладонь Зельды. Ей кажется, что она готова ослабить контроль и позволить слезам катиться из глаз, но Лилит касается её лица, убирая навернувшуюся влагу коротким движением пальца. Её взгляд внимательный и слишком серьёзный, излишне сосредоточенный и испытующий. 

— Не надо, — тихо произносит Лилит, едва скрывая эмоции. — Мне нужна моя верховная жрица. Сильной и на моей стороне. 

Зельда сдержанно кивает, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

Пламя в камине бледнеет, а температура в комнате снижается, вызывая желание оказаться в месте потеплее. Взгляд Зельды вновь падает на картину. Недолго думая, она достаёт из ящика стола пару склянок с зельем, подходит прямо к изображению ада и произносит заклинание. Всё что угодно могло пойти не так, Спеллман даже не приняла меры предосторожности против адских созданий, что могли учуять её запах и захотеть заполучить её душу. В безопасности она будет лишь возле Лилит, и именно на ней сосредотачивается Зельда, ступая в портал. 

Она появляется не в тронном зале, как обещала Лилит, а в коридоре, отдалённо напоминающем академию, — лишь золотые подсвечники вместо светильников и декоративные черепа (или не очень декоративные) выдают в этом помещении место более мрачное. За каждой дверью и каждым поворотом Спеллман мог ждать демон, поэтому она не стучит и бесшумно открывает дверь, напротив которой материализовалась. Безлюдная комната, видимо, служит подобием гостиной. Зельда даже могла бы назвать помещение уютным, под стать её мрачному вкусу. Внимание привлекает золотая корона, явно в спешке брошенная на комод. Она подходит ближе и проводит пальцами по костям, в форме которых выполнена корона, буквально вибрирующая от копившейся в ней энергии и излучающая величие даже без владельца. 

Из соседней комнаты раздаётся тихий непонятный писк, а затем шорох. Зельда хмурится и подходит к открытой двери в соседнюю комнату. Когда она видит Лилит, стоящую к ней спиной, сердце перестаёт бешено биться и Спеллман облегчённо выдыхает. 

— Хэй, всё в порядке, — шепчет Лилит, склонившись над чёрной колыбелью с перевёрнутым крестом у основания.

Зельда делает шаг вперёд, и под ней скрипит половица. Лилит реагирует быстрее, чем успевает даже повернуться и увидеть, кто нарушает её семейную идиллию, — короткий взмах руки, и Зельда оказывается прижатой к стене невидимой силой без возможности пошевелиться и дышать полной грудью. 

— Мисс Спеллман, — наконец узнаёт её в полутьме Лилит и, снимая чары, быстро подходит ближе, помогая подняться.

— Спасибо за тёплый приём, — бормочет Спеллман, ощупывая горло. Она может понять такую реакцию как никто иной. Она не имела детей, но материнский инстинкт в ней активизировался с момента обретения Сабрины, словно Зельда только и ждала появления человека, которому можно отдать безусловную любовь. 

— Вы зря подкрадываетесь, — вместо извинений произносит Лилит, но её взгляд кажется обеспокоенным. 

— Я в порядке. Спасибо, что спросили, — шипит в ответ Спеллман, а затем переводит взор на колыбель позади. 

Лилит отступает и возвращается к ребёнку, внимательно наблюдающему за появившимся в поле зрения лицом. Кажется, возникший шум вовсе его не тревожит, а лицо озаряется улыбкой, когда Зельда подходит ближе и встречается взглядом со светлыми глазами. 

— Мисс Спеллман, у меня будет к вам дело. Раз уж вы уже здесь. — В груди щемит, но спокойствие ребёнка будто заставляет её убедиться в верности принимаемого решения. — У меня есть чертовски важное занятие, и я совсем не хочу оставлять Каина с одним из моих миньонов.

— Что?! — Зельда резко переводит взор со спокойного личика ребёнка на Лилит. — Вы сказали, что я могу прийти в любое время, если у меня будет к вам дело. Так вот — у меня к вам дело. Моё положение в церкви не приравнивает меня к няньке. 

— Неужели вы хотите отказать своей королеве в простой просьбе? — В её голосе слышатся стальные нотки, явно говорящие, что выбора у Зельды нет. — Некоторые считают, что я стала слабой и мягкой. У меня запланировано небольшое мероприятие, чтобы доказать обратное. Надеюсь, вы к этим людям не относитесь и не нуждаетесь в демонстрации. 

— Вы думаете, что вашего ребёнка от Люцифера могут впечатлить пытки? — смеётся Зельда, но вновь замечает отнюдь не весёлый взгляд Лилит. — Это плохая идея. Не думаю, что…

— Я наложу защитное заклинание на апартаменты. — Лилит словно не слушает её вовсе и уже направляется к выходу. — Мой любимый палач сегодня занят, а я не очень люблю пытки ради пыток, так что я ненадолго.

Зельда устало выдыхает, когда Лилит уходит, и вновь поворачивается к колыбельной. Ребёнок кажется совершенно обычным, словно его родители — не двое самых могущественных и пугающих существ в мире. Невольно Зельду посещает мысль, что Каин может измениться и уже к пяти годам начать мучить кошек, а затем переключится на смертных и мелких демонов, но затем вспоминает о Сабрине — плоть от плоти Люцифера, — всегда спешащей на помощь семье, друзьям и вовсе незнакомцам. 

— Твоя мама — чокнутая, ты же знаешь? — произносит Зельда, хмурясь. — Можешь ей передать, когда вырастешь. 

Спеллман вспоминает Летицию, лежащую в такой же колыбели и постоянно улыбающуюся ей. Вспоминает, с какой болью ей пришлось расстаться с ней ради её же защиты. И то, каким ужасом всё в итоге обернулось.

Каин тянется ручкой вверх, пытаясь схватить лежащую на кроватке ладонь Зельды, и когда его пальчики сжимаются вокруг пальца Зельды и притягивают его ближе, он будто устало, но удовлетворённо выдыхает. 

— Ты совершенно ужасный маленький дьяволёнок, — хмурясь, шепчет Зельда, а затем улыбается Каину в ответ.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Второй визит Лилит наносит уже после рождения ребёнка. Она появляется ночью в пустой спальне Зельды. Спеллман не спит лишь по счастливой случайности — хотя одолевающую её бессонницу вряд ли можно назвать таковой. По той же случайности в постели Зельды сегодня нет вудистки, которая стала частым гостем её спальни. Лилит не издаёт ни звука, а лунный свет едва освещает центр комнаты, поэтому, когда Зельда выходит из душа и слышит тихое «Хэй», она невольно вздрагивает.

— Нечестивый Сатана, — вырывается у Зельды, но она успокаивается и выдыхает, встретившись взглядом с Лилит.

Спеллман откидывает назад влажные волосы, которые прядями падали на лицо, а теперь холодят спину. Шёлковая ночная сорочка уж точно не греет и открывает слишком много обнажённой кожи. Не то чтобы Зельда привыкла стесняться этого, но отчего-то с Лилит она всегда чувствует некоторую неловкость от той интимной обстановки, в которой они периодически оказываются. Она хочет найти халат и укрыться от того голодного взгляда, что Лилит бросает на неё. Спеллман это определённо нравится и льстит, но вызывает и чувство, которое она могла бы описать как страх, если б была более смелой, чтобы признаться в своих ощущениях. С Мари у неё не возникает ни неловкости, ни страха — лишь удовольствие от того, какое впечатление она производит на неё. Мари не привыкла сдерживаться в выражении симпатии, говоря и показывая, какие эмоции вызывает в ней Спеллман, её не отталкивает ни закрытость Зельды, ни сложности женщины в выражении собственных чувств. Мари приходится ловить мельчайшие проявления заботы и внимания, исходящие от Зельды, чтобы понимать заинтересованность женщины в ней. Вероятно, секс тоже можно принять за проявление интереса. 

— Мне больше нравилось, когда вы называли меня «моя королева», но я не настаиваю. — Лилит выходит из тени и подходит чуть ближе. 

— Вы… — Зельда обращает внимание на отсутствующий живот, который уж точно должен быть, учитывая срок беременности. — И как всё прошло? Никогда не наблюдала беременность у демонов, хотя на моей памяти бывали очень странные вещи. 

— Ну, я чувствовала себя бодрее и спокойнее, когда он оставался внутри. Я как раз хотела, чтобы вы или ваша сестра поколдовали над каким-нибудь снадобьем для восстановления сил. Если вам удастся адаптировать его к моей сущности. 

Зельда сдержанно кивает и немного хмурится, всматриваясь в голубые глаза, в которых прежняя сила скрывается за завесой усталости. Кажется, будто Лилит не спала уже много лет, разрываясь между руководством адом и ребёнком. 

— Что ж… — чувствуя неловкость, нарушает тишину Зельда. — Что вас сюда привело? 

Она вспоминает их последнюю встречу — они не очень много разговаривали, лишь сидели в комфортной тишине, будто узнавая друг друга без слов. Зельда знает, что дала слабину, позволила чувствам выйти наружу, но Лилит не осудила её — лишь приняла.

— Я ведь обещала экскурсию по аду. Не хочу, чтобы вы потерялись и тем более были убиты. Порталы могут работать нестабильно, — поясняет Лилит и, осматривая Зельду с головы до ног, будто впервые за ночь, приподнимает бровь. 

— Порталы могут работать нестабильно в руках шестнадцатилетних подростков, — хмурится в ответ Зельда, скрещивая руки на груди, словно пытаясь скрыться от взгляда Лилит. — К тому же выгляжу я не очень подходяще для прогулки. 

— С этим я могу помочь. Или, может, у вас есть планы на эту ночь? — Лилит переводит взгляд на оставленное на прикроватной тумбочке этническое ожерелье, явно принадлежащее Мари. 

Зельда следит за взглядом Лилит и мысленно проклинает Мари за то, что та оставила свою вещь в её спальне. Они были близки, да. Её семья узнала о том, что между ними что-то происходит, когда Мари начала периодически завтракать вместе с ними. Спеллманы никогда не говорили об этом с Зельдой, прекрасно зная, какую реакцию получат в ответ, хотя наверняка обсуждали. Вопросов было слишком много, особенно поначалу. Эмброуз, утверждающий, что их тётя Зи не умеет заводить друзей, поэтому Мари — это что-то большее. Хильда, втайне надеющаяся, что сестра действительно начала встречаться с Мари, «обычный человек, который ей нужен после истории с Фаустусом». И Сабрина, долго верящая в то, что Зельда и Мари просто подружились после борьбы с язычниками. Спеллман не делала из её отношений тайну, но никто и никогда не смог бы застать её за проявлением хоть сколько-нибудь тёплых чувств к Мари. Такова её натура, но она могла вынести любопытные взгляды семьи, когда они с Мари спускались к завтраку. Но Лилит… Почему-то Спеллман не хочет, чтобы она вообще знала о её отношениях. Зельда твердит себе, что не доверяет Лилит, что она может использовать это против неё, но знает, что это лишь полуправда. 

— Никаких планов, — резко отвечает Зельда. 

— Чýдно. 

Лилит подходит ближе и щёлкает пальцами. Волосы Зельды мгновенно становятся сухими и лежат привычными волнами на плечах, а шёлковая ночная рубашка заменена на классическое чёрное платье. Лилит проводит рукой по светлым прядям, будто поправляя идеально уложенные волосы. 

— Позволите? — Лилит протягивает руку ладонью вверх. 

Зельда слишком долго недоверчиво смотрит на демоницу, прежде чем взять её за руку. Их мгновенно окутывает пламя, комната исчезает, оставляя перед глазами Спеллман лишь красную пелену огня и Лилит, ухмыляющуюся реакции Зельды. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, а перед глазами сквозь ярко-красную пелену предстают смутные очертания леса. 

Спеллман клянётся, что больше никогда в жизни не будет телепортироваться вместе с Мадам Сатаной.

***

Лилит отсутствует чуть меньше часа и входит тихо, чтобы не побеспокоить ребёнка, если тот вдруг спит. Картина, которая предстаёт перед её глазами, заставляет её невольно улыбнуться. Она замирает, наблюдая, как Зельда держит на руках Каина и корчит ему странные рожицы, а ребёнок лишь улыбается и тихо смеётся. Лилит определённо оставит в памяти эти моменты, чтобы позже поддразнивать Спеллман, которая обычно усиленно придерживалась образа Снежной Королевы.

— Хорошо проводите время? — Лилит прислоняется к дверному косяку и ухмыляется. Ей кажется поразительным, что Каин ведёт себя совершенно спокойно в руках Зельды и даже радуется. 

— Давно вы здесь? — Её голос звучит немного испуганно. 

— Ну что вы, мисс Спеллман, — серьёзно начинает Лилит, подходя ближе. — Я пришла секунду назад и не видела, как вы портите свою репутацию. 

— Полагаю, именно так и нужно вести себя с детьми, — угрюмо произносит Зельда, передавая Каина в руки матери. 

— Эти существа как своего рода антистресс. У них всё хорошо и нет взрослых проблем, сложных отношений и кучи разных дел. — Лилит внимательно и серьёзно смотрит в светлые глаза мальчика, словно ожидая от него ответа. — Ты смотришь на них и забываешь обо всём. 

— Не слишком ли сентиментально для вас, моя Королева? — хмыкает Зельда, хотя готова согласиться с каждым словом Лилит и отдать что угодно за то, чтобы испытывать это чувство спокойствия постоянно, питать любовь к маленькому существу, которое ещё ничего не сделало в этом мире и заслуживает лишь безусловной любви. 

— Расскажете кому-то и пожалеете. 

— Мне это невыгодно. Управлять ковеном с сентиментальной Королевой Ада в качестве божества, должно быть, затруднительно. 

Лилит смотрит на самодовольное выражение лица Зельды и лишь улыбается, вспоминая, как та минутой ранее строила Каину гримасы. Ребёнок выглядит совершенно спокойно и лишь зевает, протягивая вверх кулачки. Лилит начинает его укачивать, надеясь, что сегодня наступит тот самый чудесный день, когда ей удастся проспать дольше, чем два часа. Её демоническая сущность давала ей преимущество, но даже у неё уже заканчивались силы. 

— И что за важное дело привело вас в ад, мисс Спеллман? — тихо спрашивает Лилит. 

— О… — Кажется, словно Зельда и вовсе забыла, что у неё был предлог, чтобы сбежать от надоевшей рутины. — Я думаю, нам стоит создать что-то вроде новой Библии, заняться чтением сатанинских текстов, переработать их и представить новую нечестивую Библию ведьмам. Учитывая кончину Люцифера, смею предположить, что ваше правление адом продлится значительное время. 

— Не думаю, что ведьмам и колдунам столь необходимо бумажное подтверждение моей власти. Я позаботилась об этом, вы ведь знаете.

Спеллман отчётливо помнит, как Лилит явилась ей во сне немногим позже своего первого реального визита. Ей и всем сатанистам в одну ночь. Помнит окутывавший её страх, у которого, казалось, не было причины, помнит растерзанное тело Люцифера и Лилит на троне, её речи и властность голоса. 

— У нас должны быть новые ритуалы, правила, молитвы. Нельзя всё оставить прежним после такого переворота. Люди, должно быть, в растерянности. Особенно те, чья вера в Сатану была невероятно сильна. Мне нужно вас уговаривать создать полноценную религию? 

— Если вы не заметили, мисс Спеллман, у меня есть несколько важных обязанностей, которыми я не могу пренебречь, — шипит в ответ Лилит, а затем укладывает чудом уснувшего Каина в колыбель и выходит вместе с Зельдой из комнаты. 

— Вам придётся найти время! — не отступает Зельда, останавливаясь в полуметре от Лилит. — Надев эту чёртову корону, вы также взяли на себя ответственность. Не только за ад и их созданий, но и за сатанинские ковены. И, может, задача у вас посложнее, чем у Люцифера, ведь вам нужна преданность Его соратников, но у вас нет выбора. 

— Не забывайтесь, мисс Спеллман. — В её тихом голосе отчётливо звучат стальные нотки, и Зельда на мгновение опешивает, словно на самом деле забыла, с кем разговаривает. На пару секунд ей показалось, что она позволила себе лишнее, но затем Спеллман лишь вновь хмурится, не отступая от надвигающейся на неё Лилит. — Мне всё ещё ничего не стоит уничтожить в мгновение ока как вас, так и вашу семейку, если вы будете продолжать в том же духе. Я не потерплю такого пренебрежения. 

— Я пытаюсь помочь вам этого избежать. Нельзя быть такой беспечной и надеяться, что пугающего явления во сне будет достаточно для поклонения вам. 

Зельда удивляется собственной дерзости. Может, она и верила в лучшие качества в Лилит и рассчитывала, что ей сойдёт с рук её выходка, но эта женщина всё ещё могла её напугать и заставить поверить в серьёзность намерений. 

— И за что мне это наказание? — устало выдыхает Лилит, а Зельда лишь удивлённо приподнимает бровь. — Спеллманы, — поясняет она таким голосом, словно это самый очевидный ответ. 

Лилит задевает Зельду плечом, когда проходит мимо, направляясь к камину. Внимание Спеллман привлекает бутылка виски. Такое же стоит в её кабинете в академии и явно ей понадобится, чтобы пережить этот день.

— У меня есть кое-что для вас. Зелье. — Спеллман достаёт склянку и подходит к Лилит. — По флакону раз в два дня будет достаточно. У меня с собой три. 

— Тогда, полагаю, вы планируете вновь прийти на следующей неделе? — вскидывает бровь Лилит. — Может, это не то, что вы мечтали услышать, мисс Спеллман, но я чертовски устала и нормально не спала… боюсь даже считать, сколько времени. 

— Я могу остаться, — вырывается у Зельды. Лилит смотрит на неё удивлённо и недоверчиво. Зельде кажется собственное предложение крайне глупым, но она продолжает: — Я присмотрю за ребёнком, если вы найдёте мне пару интересных книг. 

Порыв возникает совершенно неожиданно для неё самой, но Спеллман действительно хочет, чтобы с ковеном всё получилось как нельзя лучше, а для этого ей нужна Королева, полная сил. Да, определённо дело именно в этом, а не в пухлых розовых щёчках и невинной завораживающей улыбке. 

Лилит хмурится, явно с опаской относясь к такой инициативе. Чисто логически она не может найти подвох, но страх пожирает изнутри, не позволяя полностью доверить своё дитя. Спеллманы — чуть ли не единственный род, который был более гуманным в ковене, отказываясь от поедания смертных и всех жёстких традиций. Вместе они дважды прошли через свержение Люцифера, и у Лилит не было ни одной причины не доверять Зельде. Зельде, которая так самозабвенно играла с Каином и искренне радовалась его улыбкам. 

— Хорошо, — наконец произносит она после длительного молчания. — Вы отвечаете за него головой. Вы ведь уже перестали красть детей и завели новое хобби, не так ли?

Зельда закатывает глаза на претензию, но другой реакции она и не ожидала. Лилит показывает на несколько стеллажей с книгами в гостиной, позволяя выбирать любые из сакральных текстов, какие не найти в земном царстве. Пальцы Зельды медленно скользят по ветхим корешкам, впитывая энергию, хранящуюся в книгах. 

— Я… Я буду в спальне, если понадоблюсь, — отвлекает её Лилит. Она всё ещё не уверена, что хочет довериться Зельде, но вспоминает, что Каин радостно реагировал на неё, а он весьма тонко мог чувствовать отношение к себе и опасность. 

— Хотите сказать, что не попытаетесь меня снова убить, если я вас разбужу? — улыбается Зельда, но Лилит молчит, и ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как кивнуть, соглашаясь со словами своей Королевы. 

Лилит удаляется в спальню в дальнем конце гостиной, а Спеллман устало выдыхает, направляясь в детскую. Она устраивается в удобном кресле возле ночника и уже через час не считает свою идею помощи столь прекрасной, вспоминая, как мало и беспокойно сама спала в последний раз. Каину нет и полугода, поэтому просыпаться среди ночи по пять раз — его средняя норма. Бутылочка, что оставила Лилит, утоляет голод малыша, а укачивания и тихие напевания Зельдой «Twinkle twinkle little star» очень быстро помогают Каину снова уснуть, а Зельде — вернуться к чтению. 

Ближе к утру она перестаёт бороться с усталостью и отдаётся сну. Её будит тихий плач Каина, и когда Спеллман открывает глаза, то видит Лилит, уже успокаивающую ребёнка, взяв на руки. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — ласково шипит в ответ Лилит, надеясь, что эти звуки его успокоят. — Не буди мисс Спеллман, дорогой. Она провела с тобой целую ночь. 

Зельда невольно улыбается и, пытаясь встать, роняет книгу, лежащую на коленях. Громкий звук заставляет её вздрогнуть, а Лилит — обеспокоенно повернуться. 

— Доброе утро, — с неловкой улыбкой произносит Спеллман. — Я не слышала, как он проснулся? 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Я просто пришла его проведать. — Лилит звучит несколько сумбурно, будто действительно боясь, что Зельда будет чувствовать вину. И продолжает, ничуть не менее смущённо: — Спасибо. 

— Каин чудесный, всё в порядке. Я совсем не против. 

Неловкое молчание затягивается. Зельда переводит взгляд с ребёнка на Лилит, всё ещё считая эту сцену непривычной. Она вспоминает все те моменты минувшего года, когда её посещала мысль, что в чём-то Лилит действительно заботится о Сабрине и уже привязалась к ней. Эти мысли Зельда быстро выкидывала из головы, возвращаясь к воспоминаниям о том, к чему привела помощь с экзорцизмом и путешествием в лимб. Не позволяла себе думать, что Лилит можно доверять. Мысль довериться хоть кому-то звучала слишком опасно. Тем более — когда речь шла о Королеве Ада. 

— Мне пора, — тихо произносит Зельда, будто и вовсе надеясь, что её не услышат, а Лилит переводит на неё удивлённый взгляд. — Как я могу выбраться отсюда? 

— Я телепортирую вас. Домой? 

Зельда кивает и закрывает глаза, когда Лилит подходит ближе, — она не хочет вновь видеть ослепляющее красное пламя, от которого кружится голова, а к горлу подступает тошнота. Спеллман чувствует чужое дыхание рядом и тёплое прикосновение к ладони. Лилит берёт её руку в свою, мягко сжимая, и от этого горячего прикосновения в животе появляется непривычное тянущее чувство. Зельда невольно хмурится, пытаясь выкинуть эти ощущения из головы.

— Встретимся через неделю? — Её голос звучит удивительно мягко, вопрос почти похож на просьбу.

Спеллман выдыхает вместе с тихим «Да», срывающимся с её губ, а затем слышит столь же тихое «Спасибо», прежде чем её захватывают языки пламени, а перед глазами возникает яркая светлая вспышка. 

Она оказывается в холле, словно только что вошла через дверь. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит светлая пелена, но она проходит гораздо быстрее, чем при прошлом перемещении, а к горлу не подкатывает тошнота. Часы показывают ровно шесть утра. В другой раз она направилась бы прямо в душ, чтобы к половине восьмого спуститься на завтрак полностью собранной. Но приятная постель слишком сильно манит, поэтому Зельда лишь смывает в ванной макияж и переодевается в ночную рубашку. 

В своей комнате в постели она видит Мари, явно уснувшую случайно, пытаясь дождаться Зельду. Спеллман ложится рядом, а затем мягко касается её губ своими и желает сладких снов. 

— Хэй. — Мари открывает глаза и рассеянно смотрит на Зельду, сонно пытаясь соотнести все мысли. Она касается пальцами скул Спеллман, мягко проглаживая. — Меня впустила Хильда, предложила дождаться тебя. Ты только вернулась? — Она обращает внимание на то, что комнату понемногу начинает наполнять утренний свет, прорываясь через хмурое небо Гриндейла. 

— Да, уже около шести, — тихо отвечает Спеллман, наслаждаясь тёплыми прикосновениями. 

— Где ты была? Я писала, — мягко спрашивает Мари. Её голос перестаёт быть сонным. 

— В аду. Там не ловит сотовый, — усмехается Зельда, а затем вспоминает, что и вовсе оставила телефон в академии. 

— Всю ночь? Мне стоит начать ревновать, mon chou? 

Её голос звучит игриво, но во взгляде чувствуется, что она действительно обеспокоена этим вопросом. Зельда лишь улыбается и вновь притягивает Мари для поцелуя, уже не столь мягкого, а более горячего. Её язык скользит по губам, дразня и словно требуя разрешения войти, а пальцы мягко вплетаются в тёмные волосы. Объятия Мари тёплые и нежные, а поцелуи Зельды — всё более глубокие и страстные. 

— Ты коварная женщина, Зельда Спеллман.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

С появившейся необходимостью отбирать сатанинские тексты для последующей переработки вместе с Лилит свободного времени у Спеллман становится меньше. Профессор Лавкрафт, вернувшийся в академию, когда Зельда восстановила её, всё же ушёл спустя несколько недель, не приняв женское руководство, и преподавание защитных чар легло на плечи Зельды. Когда приходит пятница, Спеллман сложно поверить, что ей полагается небольшой отдых. За окном темно, но она всё ещё перебирает справочники и листает монографии в своём кабинете, чтобы извлечь источники представленных материалов.

— Ma chérie? — окликает её Мари, появившаяся в дверях. — Не собираешься заканчивать? 

— У меня сегодня ещё запланирована встреча чуть позже, — устало выдыхает Зельда, отвлекаясь от документов. — Мне кажется, эта неделя никогда не закончится. 

— Может, стоит её перенести и немного расслабиться? — Мари подходит ближе, огибая стол и облокачиваясь на него. Её голос звучит сладко, а в намерениях нет ничего невинного. 

— Это очень важная встреча. — Взгляд Зельды медленно скользит по телу Мари, и она невольно закусывает губу. — Завтра я вся твоя. 

— Не обещаю то же самое, ma chérie. 

Мари медленно подходит ближе к Зельде, останавливаясь в полуметре, но та властно притягивает её к себе резким движением и тянет вниз для поцелуя. Спеллман замирает буквально в сантиметре от губ Мари, выдерживая расстояние, не позволяя прикоснуться. Она чувствует участившееся горячее дыхание на губах и самодовольно ухмыляется. 

— Сейчас ты не выглядишь столь уверенно, моя дорогая, — Зельда улыбается и возвращается взглядом от губ к тёмным глазам. Когда Мари пытается вновь сократить расстояние между ними, она отстраняется и мягко касается губами шеи, оставляя поцелуй.

— Зельда, пожалуйста, — тяжело выдыхает Мари её имя, запуская пальцы в волосы и притягивая её ближе к себе. 

— Ты сделала выбор. 

Зельда ухмыляется и отстраняется, но в то же мгновение Мари болезненно тянет её за волосы назад, открывая доступ к шее и прижимаясь губами. Тёплое дыхание щекочет кожу, а горячий язык скользит вверх, будоража, прежде чем она прикусывает тонкую кожу шеи. Зельда тяжело выдыхает, даже не пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. Ей всегда больше нравилось, когда Мари переставала быть нежной и брала своё, хоть это и случалось нечасто.

— Надеюсь, ты не торопишься, — шепчет Мари, продолжая смешивать поцелуи с укусами и поспешно расстёгивать пуговицы блузки. 

— М-м-м? — Спеллман хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём речь. — Я готова задержаться.

__________________________

Шёпот возле картины — и Зельда исчезает из академии. Несколько склянок, мобильник и свёрнутый лист бумаги — всё, что она берет с собой. В прошлый раз она скучала по сигаретам, но прекрасно знала также то, что всё равно не смогла бы курить при ребёнке, а именно с Каином она провела большую часть времени. В последнее время её зависимость ослабла, Спеллман нашла иные способы избавления от стресса, и работали они безотказно. 

Она появляется сразу в гостиной, а не в коридоре, как в прошлый раз. Делая первый шаг, Зельда задевает оказавшуюся на пути тумбочку, и сборник Томаса Харриса падает с шумом. Из комнаты появляется удивлённое лицо Лилит, которая, кажется, ожидала увидеть именно её. 

— Могли просто позвать меня. Не обязательно разбрасываться моими вещами, — Лилит усмехается и, бросив взгляд в комнату, выходит, почти полностью прикрыв дверь. 

— Мне жаль. — Зельда наклоняется, чтобы поднять книгу, но лишь удивлённо смотрит на корешок. — Вам нравятся книги, где герои похожи на вас? — Она смеётся, но немного нервно, предполагая, что Лилит не против ужинать людьми. 

— Вы намекаете на каннибализм? — Лилит приподнимает брови, но не получает ответа. Она лишь пожимает плечами и испытующе смотрит на Зельду. — Так что? Вы принесли? 

Спеллман невольно хмыкает. Это напоминает покупку наркотиков и времена, когда она сама покупала травку или что-то покрепче в переулке у небрежно одетого парня. Кокаин в 1988 в Нью-Йорке был распространён не только среди ведьм и колдунов, всегда поощряющих все виды пороков и удовольствий, но и среди смертных. Это делало его крайне доступным в те годы, однако Спеллман в основном совмещала наркотики с чёрной мессой. С оргией, которой она заканчивалась, и блаженство и эйфория были несравненны под влиянием кокаина. 

— Да. И я составила список. 

— Какой список? 

— Я не просто поставляю вам зелье раз в неделю. Думала, мы договорились. — Зельда протягивает склянки Лилит и проходит вглубь гостиной, осматриваясь, словно видела комнату в первый раз. 

— Ах, верно. Вы собирались пробудить во мне талант к писательству. Чудесная была идея. 

Лилит прячет зелье в один из ящиков и подходит к большому дубовому столу в конце комнаты. Она взмахивает рукой, материализуя ещё один стул по другую сторону стола. 

— А ещё мне нужен материал для проповедей, — добавляет Зельда. — Я понятия не имею, о чём стоит говорить на еженедельных собраниях в церкви. Вы ведь можете переместить сюда книги, которые я выписала? Пары первых книг будет достаточно. 

Она протягивает листок, присаживаясь на один из стульев. Лилит с презрительной ухмылкой пробегает взглядом по списку, будто пытаясь найти, к чему можно придраться и что раскритиковать. 

— Уверяю вас, мисс Спеллман, это была плохая идея. — Она взмахивает рукой, и на столе появляется стопка из шести весьма внушительных фолиантов.

__________________________

Зельда проводит поздний вечер за стопкой книг в академии. Важно ли, что это была среда, но Спеллман это запоминает. Она делает глоток из чашки кофе с молоком и корицей, когда в кабинет без стука врывается Пруденс.

— Мисс Спеллман, — бормочет она, запыхавшись, — там человек… недалеко от границы, где защитный круг. 

— И что он хочет? — Зельда приподнимает брови, захлопывая книгу. Не первый раз возле академии появляются незнакомцы. Обычных смертных всегда отталкивала магия, которая окружала здание, но не тех, кто что-то искал. 

— Он просто вставил в землю факел и ждёт. Я сразу пошла за вами, — следуя за Зельдой по коридорам, продолжает Пруденс, — но все уже в курсе и ждут. Студенты и несколько преподавателей… 

Когда они появляются возле дверей, перешёптывания тут же затихают и несколько десятков глаз устремляются на неё. 

— Не покидайте стен академии ни при каких обстоятельствах. — Спеллман отодвигает штору, всматриваясь в тёмную улицу. — Пруденс, тебя это тоже касается.

Сейчас она была благодарна за то, что племянница уже вернулась домой. Ей бы уж точно не хватило благоразумия оставаться в академии и контролировать свой неуместный энтузиазм. Спеллман открывает дверь и шагает на крыльцо, когда за руку её ловит Мари, только подоспевшая на всеобщий шум. 

— Зельда, ты уверена, что стоит идти туда? К тому же одной? — Её взгляд испуганный, и она старается не смотреть на человека в отдалении. — Это может быть кто угодно. 

— Тебя это тоже касается. Держись позади и не покидай стен академии, — шипит Зельда, выдёргивая руку и уверенно направляясь к незнакомцу. 

Мужчина стоит на самой границе, прямо за невидимым защитным кругом, который они создали, воюя с язычниками. Фонари, обычно освещающие двор академии, потухли, и лишь факел, который он принёс, позволял рассмотреть его лицо, украшенное шрамом, рассекающим бровь и переходящим на щеку. Зельда подходит вплотную к границе, останавливаясь прямо напротив существа. 

— Чем обязана визитом? — Её лицо остаётся серьёзным, а на его появляется ухмылка. 

— Меня зовут Эфраим, а вы не очень гостеприимны, мисс?..

— Спеллман, — хмурясь, отвечает Зельда, невольно сжимая кулаки, понимая, кто и зачем пришёл к дверям академии этим вечером. — Мы здесь не очень любим незнакомцев, которые терроризируют вечерами наши двери. 

— Видите ли, мисс Спеллман, — Эфраим делает шаг, преступая невидимую черту, — я, может, и был бы рад почтить вас визитом, но пока что не все мои друзья могут пересечь этот небольшой барьер. Но, конечно, это временное ограничение. Вы выглядите очень умной женщиной, а род Спеллманов давно интересует нас, поэтому я надеялся, что вы оцените моё мирное предложение, которое позволит избежать проблем. 

Эфраим приближается к её уху, шепча последние слова, словно их может услышать кто-то другой, и Зельда пользуется моментом, пытаясь разглядеть за его спиной ещё хоть кого-то. Голос Эфраима звучит мелодично, но пугающе. Ранее ей не приходилось сталкиваться с ангелами, и она не знала, все ли небесные создания такие. Была ли она напугана — несомненно. То, что Эфраим спокойно преступил черту, пугало её, заставляя беспокоиться за свою жизнь, беспокоиться за всех, кто находится в академии. 

— Нет, — резко отвечает Зельда, прерывая его. 

— Вы даже не выслушали меня, мисс Спеллман, а я настаиваю. — Он вновь делает полшага назад, создавая иллюзию безопасности для Зельды, пытающейся вспомнить больше, чем два заклинания против ангелов. — Я со своими союзниками всего лишь призываю вас отказаться от своей религии, от веры в Сатану и посвятить себя истинному Богу. И тогда мы никого не тронем. Вы отправитесь с нами, чтобы познать истинную веру…

— Должно быть, новости по ангельскому радио разносятся не очень быстро, — ухмыляясь, прерывает его Зельда. — Как вы могли упустить тот факт, что тот, против кого вы воюете, уже давно мёртв? Люцифер Утренняя Звезда больше не сияет в преисподней. В аду новый правитель, — продолжает она, видя недоумение в глазах ангела. По его взгляду понятно, что он не знает, о ком идёт речь, и это даёт им небольшое преимущество. — Кроме того, думаю, нас значительно больше, чем вас. Сколько вас? Десять? Вы блефуете. И вам не удастся нас одолеть. 

В ответ Зельда лишь слышит приглушённый смех Эфраима. 

— Зажигай! — громко командует он, и позади него загорается множество факелов, освещающих тёмные силуэты. Она не может посчитать людей — тени создают иллюзии, играя с воображением. 

— Всё ещё считаете, что я блефую, мисс Смеллман? — Эфраим вновь понижает голос, возвращая внимание Зельды. — Мои люди отлично подчиняются приказам, мы сильны и прекрасно вооружены — нас не сможет одолеть горстка ведьм, большая часть которых и вовсе дети. Я даю вам двадцать четыре часа, чтобы вы могли подумать и принять верное решение. А если вы всё ещё считаете меня хитрецом или фокусником, спросите у своей подружки, на что мы способны. 

Он кивает за спину Зельды, и когда она поворачивается, то видит Мамбо Мари, наблюдающую за происходящим с нижней ступеньки академии. Возле дверей также стоит Пруденс, но речь явно не о ней. И Зельда впервые за всю стычку не контролирует эмоции и хмурится.

Она молча разворачивается, направляясь обратно к академии, надеясь, что Эфраиму слишком интересна эта игра и он не станет нападать со спины. Зельда поднимает руку и щёлкает пальцами, заставляя фонари вновь загореться, и тут же слышит шорох, с которым исчезают в тени охотники. 

— Тик-так, мисс Спеллман. Тик-так.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идея об ангелах появилась в моей голове и была претворена в жизнь гораздо раньше опубликованных стиллов к новой части


	4. Chapter 4

***

Вдохновляющая речь по возвращении в стены академии даётся Зельде нелегко. Когда перед тобой опасность, с которой не так много способов совладать, успокаивать людей — сложная задача. И, тем не менее, она велит всем до единого заняться обновлением защиты вокруг здания, а Хильде и парочке талантливых зельеваров — смастерить несколько зелий, которые накапливают силу в течение ночи. Когда она заканчивает речь, Хильда оттаскивает её за локоть в сторону, чтобы их не услышали студенты.

— Что же теперь будет, Зельда? И о чём, чёрт возьми, ты думала? — шипит на неё Хильда, сверля взглядом. Зельда же в это время находит глазами Мамбо Мари и неотрывно за ней следит. — До чего нужно быть безрассудной, чтобы одной выйти к этому ангелу? Хорошо, что Пруденс сообщила мне, что происходит. Я переживала…

— У меня совсем нет времени выслушивать твои беспокойства, Хильда, — перебивает её Зельда, наконец переводя взор на сестру. — У нас огромные проблемы, и чтобы мне помочь, тебе нужно заняться зельями, как и было велено. 

Она не обращает внимания на Хильду, которая уже возмущённо открыла рот, собираясь возразить. Младшая Спеллман, кажется, отвыкла от подобных грубостей от сестры, которые звучат впервые за последние полгода и даже больше. Зельда же попросту игнорирует дальнейшие возмущения сестры и отходит, вылавливая среди кучки студентов Пруденс. 

— Сколько ты их насчитала, когда я включила свет? — отводя девушку немного в сторону, спрашивает она. 

— Около двадцати пяти. Они выглядели весьма обычно, только одеты во всё белое, — Пруденс хмурится. По ней видно, как сильно её беспокоят новые враги. — Вряд ли среди них были ещё ангелы. Если и так, то явно не среди этой толпы. Все они моложе… Эфраима. 

— Отличная работа, Пруденс. Я знала, что могу рассчитывать на тебя. — Зельда одобрительно кладёт руку на плечо девушки. 

— Что мы будем делать с ними, мисс Спеллман? 

— Я пока не знаю, Пруденс, но обязательно со всем разберусь. Пока что помоги своим друзьям с заклинанием. 

Девушка кивает и возвращается к студентам, чтобы присоединиться ко всем на улице и выстроить защиту. А Зельда прослеживает взглядом скрывающуюся в коридоре копну тёмных волос и следует за вудисткой. 

— Мари! — окликает она её и подходит ближе. — Наш новый друг поведал, что больше о нём я могу узнать от тебя. И это весьма интересно, ведь ты и словом не обмолвилась, что когда-то имела дело с ангелами. 

В глазах появляется испуг, а в голове — желание соврать. Вновь. Но это уж точно не выход. 

— Зельда, я могу всё объяснить, просто… идём сюда, — Мари тянет Спеллман за руку в ближайший кабинет и закрывает за ними дверь. — Я не имела с ними никаких общих дел, просто некоторое время назад, до того как я приехала в Гриндейл, мне пришлось бежать. Они устроили настоящую охоту на ведьм в Новом Орлеане. Мне удалось их на некоторое время сдержать и затем сбежать. Я поехала в Джорджию, присоединилась к небольшому ковену в Атланте, но они словно преследовали меня. Может быть, чтобы я не говорила о них и это было сюрпризом для других ковенов. 

— Что ж, ты жива, а их появление всё ещё сюрприз для нас. — Голос Зельды звучит ещё холоднее обычного. Всё, что ведьма сейчас делает, — защищает свой ковен. 

— Ты не понимаешь! Ковен в Атланте постигла та же участь. Как и несколько ведьм в Ричмонде. Затем был Бостон…

— И почему я впервые слышу эту историю? — хмурится Зельда. — Почему впервые за полгода ты говоришь, что тебя преследуют охотники на ведьм? Что ты привозишь их с собой из штата в штат?

— А тогда бы ты позволила мне остаться? После того, как я помогла вам с язычниками? — Мари берёт Зельду за руку, мягко поглаживая, пытаясь успокоить. Зелёные глаза всё ещё блестят недобрым огнём, а гнев разгорается в груди. — Ты тогда отказала в убежище Лилит. Не думаю, что в твоём списке приоритетов с подобным раскладом я была бы выше. 

— Нужно было дать мне выбор! — Зельда отдёргивает руку, освобождаясь от ощущения тёплых пальцев на своих. — Они нашли бы нас, нашли бы все ковены рано или поздно, пока не получили бы отпор. Но ты должна была дать мне выбор. Я виню тебя за ложь, а не за то, что на нас объявлена охота. 

Прежде чем Мари успевает возразить, Спеллман выходит из кабинета. Когда составляешь впечатление о Зельде, одной из первых в голову пробирается мысль, что эта женщина не прощает ошибок. Не прощает и ложь. Уж точно не так легко. Это то, что пришло в голову Мари при первом взгляде на Зельду. Ну, кроме ощущения невероятной силы и энергии. И тем не менее, ложь, основанная на страхе и эгоизме, стала чуть ли не первым, что использовала Мари. 

— Зельда, подожди! — выбегая в коридор и следуя за ведьмой, кричит Мари. 

— Лучше займись чем-то полезным, mà cherie, — холодно бросает Спеллман исчезая в своём кабинете. Через пару секунд Мари входит внутрь, но в комнате нет и следа Зельды.

________________________

Она появляется не в ставшей привычной гостиной Лилит, а посреди пустоши. Если, конечно, пустошью можно назвать вымершую землю без деревьев, где через каждые три метра стоят столбы с прикованными к ним едва живыми телами. Кажется, о похожей местности рассказывала Сабрина после своего путешествия в ад. Со всех сторон раздаются тихие хрипы, наводящие ужас. Зельда осматривается, но столбы простираются всюду, не позволяя увидеть конец этой территории и хоть какой-то ориентир, куда можно пойти. Сумерки также не помогают выбрать правильное направление. Сгущающаяся тьма лишь делает ещё более жуткими хрипы. Она произносит заклинание, и рядом с ней появляется небольшой шар света, который освещает несколько метров впереди. Спеллман совершенно случайно выбирает направление, пытаясь руководствоваться чутьём. Она идёт больше пятнадцати минут, стараясь не обращать внимания на людей вокруг, и постепенно столбы редеют, затем и вовсе исчезают, а вдалеке появляется опушка леса.

Зельда идёт по камням, по крупной гальке, и её обувь определённо не предназначена для этого. Каблук невысокий, около шести сантиметров, но от постоянного неудобства и жёстких камней под ногами ноги начинают болеть слишком быстро. Ещё через несколько минут, когда она натыкается на небольшой ручей, Спеллман проклинает уже не только Мари, но и Лилит, из-за которой она и появилась в аду. Она присаживается на большой валун и уже собирается снять туфли, чтобы боль отступила хоть ненадолго, но её окликает знакомый и такой приятный сейчас голос:

— А я думала, что порталы могут работать нестабильно только в руках подростков, — Лилит звучит привычно саркастично и, когда Зельда переводит на неё взгляд, едва заметно улыбается. 

— У меня не было времени сосредоточиться на вас. 

— О, я обижена. Неужели вы не думаете обо мне каждую свободную секунду? — Лилит подходит ближе и протягивает руку. 

— Надеюсь, вы собираетесь сократить нашу прогулку, а не просто покажете дорогу. У нас с вами появились проблемы. — Зельда берёт Лилит за руку и выпрямляется в полный рост. 

— Это будет столь же неприятно, как и телепортация отсюда, — предупреждает Лилит, а затем дожидается, когда Спеллман привычно закрывает глаза и позволяет языкам пламени захватить их и переместить уже в гостиную. Привычная тошнота всё равно подкатывает к горлу и ощущается ярче предыдущих раз — видимо, из-за не слишком весёлого настроя Зельды. 

— В Гриндейле жители постоянно жалуются на дороги, но они просто не были в Пандемониуме. — Спеллман садится на диван и устало откидывает голову назад. 

— У меня здесь не так много жителей, которым позволено выражать недовольство. Их вообще нет, если честно, — Лилит ухмыляется и присаживается рядом. — Вы можете снять туфли. Вам станет легче. 

Зельда следует совету и поджимает ноги под себя на диване. Она тяжело выдыхает, прежде чем перевести уставший взгляд на Лилит, ожидающей рассказа. 

— К академии пришли охотники на ведьм. Их возглавляет ангел. По их словам, выбор у нас невелик — отречься от Сатаны и начать молиться Лжебогу. Нам дали сутки. 

— И что вы о них знаете? Сколько их? На что они способны? — Лилит хмурится, но кажется вовсе не удивлённой подобным раскладом. 

— Скорее всего около тридцати. Это были мирные переговоры наедине с Эфраимом, поэтому всё, что я выяснила, — ему плевать на нашу защитную черту. Зато она останавливает обычных охотников. 

— Не думаю, что на небесах избыток ресурсов и он привёл с собой много божественных созданий. Скорее всего, это кучка вооруженных охотников и несколько ангелов. Они, конечно, опасны, но не в таком количестве и не для моего ковена.

Зельда невольно улыбается. Почему-то слова «мой ковен» из уст Лилит вызывают в ней тёплые чувства — некогда она и не могла рассчитывать на такую приверженность. 

— Я надеялась, вы поможете мне найти подходящие заклинания. Я прежде не сталкивалась с ангелами, а у вас явно опыта побольше.

— «Побольше»? Это звучит крайне неуважительно, мисс Спеллман, — недовольно хмыкает Лилит и переводит отнюдь не весёлый взгляд на Зельду. Она нервно сглатывает, но тут же расслабляется, когда видит лёгкую улыбку на её губах. — У нас не так много времени. Будет лучше, если переделать имеющийся барьер и настроить против ангелов, а всех охотников можно просто убить. Тут не нужны особые навыки.

Лилит звучит спокойно. Слишком спокойно для человека, рассуждающего о скорой расправе над врагами. 

— Мамбо Мари наверняка использовала подходящие защитные чары. Обереги или ещё какую-то вуду-магию, — недовольно хмыкает Зельда, а Лилит с любопытством приподнимает бровь. — Они преследуют её. Несколько раз ей уже удавалось выживать и спасаться от них бегством.

— Но, видимо, для вас это новость, — хмыкает Лилит. Она никогда не была против этнической магии, тем более такой как вуду, древней и мощной, но отчего-то упоминание Мари вызывает любопытное негодование. — Мы можем модифицировать её магию. Совместить с нашей. Люди давно не совмещали вуду с традиционным сатанизмом. Это может иметь очень интересный эффект. 

— У нас впереди вся ночь, так что, возможно, что-то и получится. 

— У нас? Не смешите меня. Вы выглядите просто отвратительно. 

— Мне очень приятно это слышать. Все женщины рады таким комментариям, — Зельда переводит на Лилит уставший взгляд. 

— Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я имела в виду лишь это. — На мгновение Зельде кажется, что улыбка, появившаяся на губах Лилит, тёплая. — Подобрать несколько подходящих заклинаний, да и составить новое не составит для меня труда, дорогая. Вы ведь здесь за моей помощью, и я чертовски хороша в магии. А вам необходим сон. 

Лилит звучит властно и безапелляционно. Несмотря на то, что в эту секунду Зельда чувствует себя крайне бесполезной, она кивает, сдаваясь под настойчивым взглядом Лилит. 

— Я… Я могу остаться здесь? Дома меня просто задушат заботой. Сестра уже попыталась прочитать мне лекцию по поводу того, как глупо было оставаться наедине с ангелом. 

— Это действительно было глупо. Смело, местами впечатляюще, но глупо. 

— Вы видели? 

— Конечно я видела. Я чувствую, когда мои подданные в опасности. Ну, некоторые из них. — Зельда игнорирует терминологию, с которой категорически не согласна, и лишь хмурится. — Пару дней назад было совершено нападение на небольшой ковен в Портленде, что в штате Мэн. Что что-то не так, я поняла слишком поздно. 

— Портленд совсем рядом с нами. Вы их ждали здесь, в Гриндейле? Почему не предупредили меня? 

— Я не хотела выдавать наше преимущество мелкой шайке охотников. Нам необходим их глава. Я присматривала за вами. Всё под контролем и идёт так, как и планировалось, мисс Спеллман.

— Я не умею и не хочу доверять людям. И вам тоже. Это не секрет. Вам стоило предупредить меня. — В последнее время Зельда стала более мягкой, и так ярко чувствующаяся властность в голосе сейчас проявлялась лишь в отношении студентов. 

— Кажется, я уже отвыкла от того, какая вы, мисс Спеллман. Моё последнее яркое воспоминание — то, как вы строите рожицы Каину, — Лилит не сдерживается и язвит, растягивая губы в привычной ухмылке. 

— Да идите к чёрту! Помогите мне убраться отсюда.

Зельда резко встаёт с дивана, пытаясь наспех попасть ногами в туфли, но чувствует тёплое прикосновение к руке. Порывистое, неожиданное и совсем мимолётное. Но даже нескольких мгновений достаточно, чтобы ощутить, насколько непривычно это для них. Насколько смущает. Лилит медлит и говорит лишь тогда, когда встречается с удивлённым взглядом Зельды. И почему обычное касание так действует на них? 

— Вы можете остаться. Моя спальня в конце зала. И я могу найти что-то, чтобы вы переоделись. А я создам подходящее заклинание. 

Спеллман невольно переводит взгляд на руку Лилит и словно вновь ощущает это тёплое и странное приятное касание на пальцах. 

— А где сейчас Каин? — вопрос сам собой рождается вместо благодарности и звучит слишком резко. 

— В безопасном месте на пару дней. Чтобы мне не пришлось беспокоиться о нем. — С губ почти срывается «тоже», но Лилит себя вовремя одёргивает, заталкивая эту сентиментальную чушь поглубже в уголки подсознания. Пара встреч наедине, немного взаимопонимания и внимания к её сыну — и она готова расклеиться? Внести Зельду Спеллман в список тех, кто хоть сколько-то важен? Где-то между её сыном, возглавляющим список, и вторым именем — Сабриной Спеллман, на которую ей почему-то не совсем плевать. Очередная сентиментальная глупость, которая уже завтра будет забыта навсегда. Она об этом позаботится. 

— Весьма предусмотрительно. Хотела бы я, чтобы Сабрину удавалось держать подальше так же просто. 

— Это временное явление. Свои предусмотрительность и терпение я тренировала столетиями, его отец, в свою очередь, и вовсе ничему не научился за столько лет. У него нет ни единого шанса быть спокойным ребёнком. 

Зельда издаёт тихий смешок и чувствует, как на лице застывает улыбка, заставляя на пару мгновений забыть, в каком дерьме они оказались в очередной раз. 

— Я принесу ночную рубашку. 

Опомнившись и практически физически вытряхивая ненужные мысли из головы, Лилит встаёт и уходит в дальнюю комнату, и Зельда медленно следует за ней. Спальня Лилит выглядит на редкость человечной. Никаких резных украшений в форме черепов, которые Спеллман видела в коридоре, и практически отсутствуют готические элементы, которые можно прослеживать в гостиной. Кроваво-красные простыни и тусклое освещение — единственное, что делало обстановку хоть сколько-то мрачной. Зельда придерживает язвительные комментарии при себе, ну или бережёт их для следующего раза — она явственно ощущает потребность во сне и отдыхе, которую видела у неё Лилит, но не чувствовала она сама. 

Лилит протягивает Зельде зелёную ночную рубашку, которая идеально подходит к рыжим волосам и зелёным глазам. И почему Спеллман так редко носит одежду этого цвета? Зельда бормочет тихое «Спасибо» и слышит в ответ лишь «Я буду в гостиной» и стук каблуков по мраморному полу. Она кладёт ночнушку на кровать и тянет вниз молнию платья, откинув волосы на одну сторону, а затем и сам наряд.

— Мисс Спеллман? — окликает её Лилит, оборачиваясь возле дверей. Её взгляд падает на обнажённую спину, на которой ещё осталось несколько шрамов. Лилит может догадаться, что к этому привело, но не понимает, почему Спеллман их не излечила, когда мрачный период её жизни подошёл к концу. 

— Да? — она слегка поворачивает голову в сторону выхода. 

— Спокойной ночи.

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

Зельда возвращается в поместье Спеллманов ранним утром. Она пьёт крепкий кофе, увлечённая свежей газетой, когда спускается Хильда. Она выглядит слишком уставшей и сонной для человека, который провёл ночь один в своей постели. Зельде же утром пришлось собрать в кулак всю волю, чтобы разбудить демоницу, спавшую на другой стороне кровати.

— Доброе утро, сестра, — Зельда не отрывает взгляд от газеты, надеясь, что это поможет ей избежать лишних вопросов. Напрасно. 

— Может быть, для тебя. Я сомкнула глаза пару часов назад. И я бы решила, что ты с Мари, но она приходила искать тебя вечером. Я волновалась за тебя! 

Забота. Наверное, именно так это называет Хильда. Зельда же лишь убеждается, что не зря решила не возвращаться домой. 

— Я занималась спасением наших жизней, если тебе интересно. Теперь у нас есть пара заклинаний, которые помогут пережить нападение. 

В её голосе звучит привычное высокомерие и холод. Она не знает, почему решила не упоминать Лилит и её заслугу в этом, почему не сказала, что была в аду всё это время, ведь не произошло ничего особенного, но почему-то эти моменты кажутся важными, и Зельда решает оставить их лишь себе. 

— Знаешь, Зельда, было бы неплохо, если б ты дала знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. На нас ангелы напали и охотники на ведьм. С чего мне вообще думать, что в этот же день ты исчезла по собственной воле?

— Тётушка! — звонкий юношеский голос перебивает нотацию Хильды. Сабрина практически бежит через гостиную, чтобы обнять Зельду. — Я переживала за тебя. Пруденс так жутко всё рассказывала, когда я пришла в академию. Она была от тебя в восторге, а я испугалась. 

— Сабрина, всё в полном порядке, — немного устало произносит Зельда, обнимая племянницу в ответ. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. С нами всеми всё будет в порядке, я позабочусь об этом. 

— Я знаю, тётя Зи, но всё равно не могу перестать переживать. 

— Давайте я сделаю завтрак, — уже более расслабленно произносит Хильда. Еда была её способом совладания со стрессом. Проверенным временем и безотказно действующим на Сабрину и Эмброуза.

_______________________________

Среди заклинаний, которые Лилит отдала Зельде, был и ритуал, который она могла провести вместе с Мари. Но Зельда использовала множество дополнительных ингредиентов для него как аргумент, почему она не успеет заняться этим сегодня и прибережёт для другого раза, — вряд ли сейчас её взаимодействие с вудисткой могло привести к чему-то хорошему. Большая часть дня уходит на проверку зелий, изучение новых заклинаний студентами и даже преподавателями. Когда время близится к вечеру, в академию приходят почти все члены ковена, кроме пары трусов, которые сбежали ещё прошлым вечером. Модификация защитной черты — единственное, что они делают вместе, чтобы максимально усилить заклинание.

Зельда отправляет Хильду и Эмброуза телепортировать учеников помладше и тех, кто не хотел участвовать в битве, в безопасное место. Ей очень хочется оправить туда же и Сабрину, но та будто впитала упрямство тёти Зельды, наотрез отказываясь уходить. Когда Лилит вернула ей магические силы, она немногим стала отличаться от обычной ведьмы. У неё определённо талант к магии и особое мастерство, но теперь она уж точно не могла стать неуязвимой и воскреснуть, как в прошлую встречу с охотниками. 

— Mà cherie? — Мари окликает Зельду в главном холле.

Все члены ковена распределены по определённым позициям — осталась лишь пара нюансов, в том числе ловушка в главном холле, руны которой Зельда чертит с помощью магии на потолке. Вряд ли велики шансы, что в неё попадётся много охотников, хотя всегда есть вероятность, что не лишён ума лишь их предводитель. 

— Хэй, — невольно на губах Спеллман появляется улыбка — выматывающий день сделал своё дело и стёр всю злость на Мари. — Рада тебя видеть. 

— Неужели? — Мари подходит ближе и искренне улыбается, а в её голосе чувствуется надежда. — Всё в порядке? 

— Я ненавижу серьёзные отношения, Мари. Я ненавижу разбираться во всех этих сложностях, понимать, прощать и находить компромиссы. И я знаю, что со мной тоже сложно…

— Чертовски сложно, — добавляет Мари, вызывая на губах Зельды улыбку. Она подходит ближе и осторожно убирает выбившуюся прядь с лица. 

— У нас всё в порядке, но я прошу честности.

— Конечно. Никакой недосказанности. 

Зельде всегда нравился взгляд, с которым Мари смотрела на неё. В нём всегда было восхищение, которое она не понимала, не знала, что можно с таким восторгом смотреть на неё, могло быть желание, а позже появилась и нежность. Ей нравилось, как она себя чувствовала рядом с Мари, какой видела себя в её глазах. Эта Зельда Спеллман не была травмирована смертью брата и родителей, бывшим мужем, который мечтал уничтожить самое дорогое, что у неё осталось. Она не была ведьмой, сознание которой на несколько недель заточили в шкатулке. Она была той Зельдой Спеллман, какой не ощущала себя уже несколько десятилетий, — свободной, сильной и любимой. 

Мари мягко и осторожно касается её губ своими. Поцелуй значительно более невинный, чем первый, который закончился парой оргазмов. Она притягивает Зельду ближе, чувствуя её тело своим, когда их прерывает стук каблуков по мраморному полу. 

— Директор Спеллман.

Пруденс чувствует себя неловко, замечая, как отпрянули друг от друга женщины. Несмотря на то, что об отношениях Зельды знала лишь семья, Пруденс заметила, что что-то происходит между двумя женщинами ещё в начале, как только Мамбо Мари появилась в академии. Всё это время она будто была невольным свидетелем развития их отношений.

— Я хотела поговорить по поводу стратегического…

— Если ты хочешь быть на передовой, то забудь об этом. У тебя своя ключевая роль, — предугадывая вопрос студентки, прерывает её Зельда. 

— Но, директриса, я могу принести очень много пользы в полевых условиях, я лучшая студентка в академии, вы сами дали мне больше обязанностей. — Пруденс подходит ближе, явно злясь на то, что её отстранили от прямых дел. 

— Если ты думаешь, что это наказание или что я жалею тебя, ты ошибаешься.

Зельда действительно считала Пруденс одной из самых талантливых ведьм последнего времени, а её организованность, упрямство, самоконтроль и храбрость позволяли этому таланту раскрываться. Наверное, в какие-то моменты Спеллман видела в ней себя в молодости, поэтому желание поддержать и помочь развиться было таким сильным.

— Ты будешь координировать наши действия, наблюдая с часовой башни за происходящим снаружи, а благодаря заклинанию, которое дала Лилит, сможешь чувствовать охотников и внутри. На это неспособна обычная ведьма, Пруденс. К тому же я не знаю телепата лучше тебя. Я не могу доверить эту роль кому-то другому, дорогая. 

Пруденс выдыхает, будто просто устала спорить. Может, она и осознавала всю пользу, которую должна принести, но желание быть напрямую задействованной в бою было слишком велико. Прикосновение Зельды к локтю тёплое и остужает пыл юной ведьмы. Она внимательно, почти непроницаемо смотрит на Зельду, но сдаётся под удивительно тёплым взглядом. 

— Я поняла вас, директриса, поняла. 

Она лишь кивает с серьёзным выражением лица и ретируется, а Зельда в очередной раз замечает, что этой девушке в таких вопросах может доверять больше, чем племяннице, которая уж наверняка ушла бы со своего поста и отклонилась от задачи, если б в опасности оказался кто-то близкий. Не самое плохое качество, но совершенно неподходящее для совместных действий и планов.

Она возвращается к Мари и обнимает её, мечтая раствориться в ощущении тёплых рук на теле, переместиться вперёд во времени, когда единственным её делом будут попытки избавиться от скуки. Усталость накатывает в один миг, будто всё это время Зельда держалась на адреналине, бурлящем в крови. 

— Лилит помогала тебе с заклинаниями? — Голос Мари звучит спокойно, но чувствуется, что она прикладывает усилия, чтобы заглушить нотки ревности. 

— Да, с парочкой, — тихо отвечает Спеллман и напрягается всем телом, как нерадивый студент, который не сдал курсовую и придумывает оправдания. 

— Ты не ответила в прошлый раз, — мягко продолжает Мари. — Мне стоит ревновать? 

— Не говори глупостей. Я даже доверять ей не могу. — Она отчётливо слышит, как её внутренний голос добавляет «Тебе тоже». — К тому же ничего нет. 

Зельда отстраняется и улыбается Мари, но почему-то в груди образовывается неприятная тяжесть. Можно ли считать ложь ложью, если ты не знаешь об этом? 

Оставшаяся пара часов проходят очень быстро. Что удивительно, охотники сдерживают слово и не нападают раньше времени. Они появляются у защитной черты ровно через сутки, как и было обещано. Выходя из академии, Зельда видит около тридцати человек, и ещё несколько скрываются за деревьями, она уверена. Лицо Эфраима она запомнила очень хорошо, поэтому направилась прямо к нему, стоящему напротив входа в академию, как и в последний раз. 

— Мисс Спеллман, — он улыбается и даже почтительно кланяется. — Вы смогли в должной степени оценить великодушие моего предложения? Другие ковены редко имели такой выбор. 

— Я думаю, вы прекрасно знаете, каков мой ответ. — Спеллман останавливается по другую сторону защитной черты, молясь Лилит, чтобы ни на одном этапе заклинание не было испорчено. — С великим сожалением вынуждена отклонить ваше предложение. 

— Видит бог, я не хотел такого исхода. 

Зельда слышит лязг металла и понимает, что охотники достают мечи из ножен. Эфраим делает шаг в сторону Зельды, но его отталкивает невидимая защита. 

— Умные ведьмы, — он растягивает слоги, а на лице застывает злая гримаса. — Убить всех. 

Его голос спокоен, когда он отступает на шаг, позволяя охотникам свободно атаковать. Один из них устремляется прямо к Зельде, занося меч. Когда он протыкает тело ведьмы, астральная проекция растворяется в воздухе, и она приходит в себя на полу своего кабинета. Её окружают свечи и несколько ведьм, включая Хильду и Мари. 

— Началось. 

Зельда остаётся одна, отправляя Хильду и Мари на свои позиции. Ей требуется около минуты, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем и понять, что это всё же не дурацкий сон. Она достаёт из ящика стола несколько склянок с зельями, которые приготовила Хильда, и решительно направляется к выходу. Она не приготовила для себя особой позиции, а решила быть на подхвате, собираясь оказаться в любой нужной точке академии, следуя указаниям Пруденс. Сперва она перемещается в холл, с удовольствием отмечая, что пять охотников оказались в её ловушке, а после проходит сквозь стену в общую гостиную, которая стала полем битвы. Трое студентов и Мари на пятерых охотников. И столкновение весьма оживлённое. Для студентов они держатся очень даже неплохо, чередуя защитные чары с атакой, но и охотники не так просты — в отличие от магии, их мечи значительно быстрее и слишком эффективны для ближнего боя. Из-за численного преимущества один из охотников подходит слишком близко и наотмашь бьёт Мари по лицу. Зельда берёт на себя одного из охотников, заклинанием заставляя его замереть. 

— Эй! — Спеллман выхватывает меч парализованного охотника и кидает его Мари. Она реагирует почти мгновенно — отражает следующую атаку и протыкает мечом совсем ещё мальчишку. — Я была уверена, что ты прекрасно владеешь мечом. — На лице Зельды появляется ухмылка, в которой нет ничего приличного. 

«Восточный коридор!» — Зельда всё ещё не привыкла к голосу Пруденс в голове, поэтому невольно хмурится, будто это поможет сделать его тише. 

Ловя внимательный взгляд Спеллман, Мари кивает, давая понять, что всё будет в порядке. Зельда быстро шепчет «Lanuae magicae» и исчезает. Почему-то схватка напоминает ей обычную потасовку: к половине заклинаний, на которые способно большинство студентов, охотники нечувствительны — видимо, выучили несколько трюков у ангелов, — поэтому многие использовали зелья и защитные чары. В восточном коридоре Зельда появляется позади охотников и парализует одним заклинанием сразу троих, позволяя студентам завершить дело. Эмброуз хватает оказавшийся рядом стул и использует в качестве щита, чтобы отразить удар и атаковать заклинанием. Охотник падает замертво, а Спеллман всё ещё недоумевает, почему среди них так много молодых ребят. 

— Спасибо, тётя Зи, — пытаясь отдышаться, бормочет Эмброуз. — Как наши дела? 

— Пока вроде неплохо, но мы не знаем точно, сколько их. Стоит ожидать сюрпризов до тех пор, пока всё точно не закончится. 

«Проблемы в главном холле. И они деактивировали ловушку», — голос Пруденс звучит обеспокоенно, и Зельда тут же оставляет Эмброуза и направляется в холл. 

У дальней стены на полу она видит своего коллегу профессора Тейта — он лежит без сознания. В лучшем случае просто без сознания. Двое студентов также лежат рядом, а над ними с дерзкими ухмылками возвышаются охотники. Видимо, двое только подошли и помогли освободить первых пятерых, которые стали жертвой простейшей рунной ловушки. 

— Эй! — Зельда окликает их как раз в тот момент, когда один из них заносит меч, чтобы уж точно не было сомнений, что кто-то из пострадавших жив. — Семеро на троих — как это честно. 

Джейк Обернейкер учился на втором курсе и ещё не владел таким количеством заклинаний, как прочие студенты, решившие помочь в битве. Он был талантливым мальчиком, о чём Зельда иногда говорила ему на занятиях. И он был единственным второкурсником, решившим помочь. Он телепортируется прямо посреди комнаты, между директрисой и охотниками, и видит перед собой Зельду, лицо которой тут же становится обеспокоенным, а сердце бешено колотится. Она видит, как грудь мальчика протыкает меч, проходит насквозь, а рот наполняется кровью. 

— Мисс Спеллман? — удивлённо бормочет он, прежде чем упасть замертво, когда охотник вынимает меч, держащий мальчишку на ногах. Вместо удивлённого лица Джейка перед её глазами появляется дерзкая усмешка светловолосого парня, что явно пришёл не нести праведность, а насладиться убийствами. 

— Какой трогательный момент. 

Охотник смеётся и решительно идёт в сторону Зельды, которая успевает лишь смахнуть навернувшиеся слёзы, прежде чем начинает шептать заклинание. До того, как она успевает произнести его до конца, главный холл озаряет яркая красная вспышка. Она невольно щурится и закрывает глаза, а затем видит, что шесть из семи охотников лежат на полу в лужах собственной крови. 

— Какого?.. — начинает светловолосый охотник, когда оборачивается и видит бездыханные тела собратьев. 

Лилит появляется совершенно беззвучно, материализуясь между ним и Зельдой. Когда он поворачивается обратно к Спеллман, то совершенно не ожидает увидеть кого-то третьего, видимо, решив, что подобные заклинания под силу Зельде. 

— Кто ты такая? — удивлённо и почти шёпотом произносит охотник. 

— Это мой ковен, моя территория, и вся ваша компания очень сильно пожалеет, что связалась с нами. 

Лилит делает несколько шагов к мужчине, но он быстро достаёт кинжал и оставляет на её щеке длинный порез. Лилит не выглядит так, будто рана её беспокоит, хоть и удивляется тому, что ей в принципе можно нанести вред. Она слизывает стекающую по щеке ко рту кровь и смыкает пальцы на шее охотника. Лилит забирает у него кинжал и, поворачиваясь к Зельде, быстро скользит взглядом по телу в поисках каких-либо ранений и игнорирует сочащуюся из пореза на щеке кровь, которая уже начинает капать на пол. Зельда делает шаг вперёд, но её останавливает голос Лилит, звучащий слишком громко в тишине:

— Он последний. До встречи, мисс Спеллман. 

Зельда даже не успевает возразить, или поблагодарить за помощь, или попросту попрощаться — Лилит исчезает вместе с пленником в огненном вихре, обдавая Зельду адским жаром. Она остаётся одна посреди холла в окружении десяти тел. Наверное, ей стоит подойти к профессору Тейту или Морган и Кейхилу, чтобы понять, живы ли они и нужна ли им экстренная помощь, но она останавливается возле тела Джейка. Ноги едва держат её, поэтому она падает на колени рядом. Парнишка выглядит удивительно умиротворённо, учитывая, каким образом погиб. Спеллман невольно тянется к его лицу, укладывая сбившиеся пряди и закрывая глаза. 

— Тётя Зи? — Эмброуз вбегает в зал, но замирает как вкопанный, как только понимает, сколько тел окружают Зельду. Глаза разбегаются, он даже не сразу понимает, где свои, а где чужие. — Что тут произошло? — осторожно спрашивает он, подходя к Николет Морган и проверяя пульс. 

Следом входит Хильда, которая не может сдержать испуганный вздох. Её сестра выглядит слишком отрешенно, чтобы адекватно принимать хоть какую-то помощь, поэтому Хильда первым делом подбегает к Кейхилу и Тейту. Она жестом подзывает Мари, которая стоит рядом с Сабриной в отдалении и в ужасе смотрит на Зельду, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

— Забери их отсюда, — шепчет Хильда, надеясь, что достаточно тихо, чтобы её не услышала сестра. — На верхнем этаже будет подходящая комната до проведения похорон. 

Мари кивает, но ждёт, внимательно слушая, когда Зельда всё же решает ответить Эмброузу:

— Я пришла слишком поздно. Они хотели убить их, а может, уже убили… — она отвечает сумбурно, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, взять себя в руки, но лишь ощущает, как ткань юбки становится всё более мокрой, впитывая кровь, всё ещё сочащуюся из тела Джейка. Она знает, что это лишь её фантазия, но Зельда чувствует, как холодеет рука мальчика, которую она отчаянно сжимает, будто что-то ещё можно исправить. — А потом появился Джейк. Он даже не видел их, лишь меня… — Её голос срывается, и в уголках глаз появляются слёзы.

— Но, дорогая… как… — несколько неуклюже, но мягко начинает Хильда. — Как тебе удалось справиться с ними? Что ты сделала? 

— Это Лилит.

***


End file.
